


100 Things #63 (Static Shock)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [63]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #63 (Static Shock)

It started off like any other day in the life of Virgil Hawkins. One part hanging with Richie, one part pining over Frieda, and one part getting his ass handed to him by F-stop. So, yeah, just a normal day, by Virgil's standards. That was until Wade decided it was time for Virgil to join the gang. Something that Mr. Hawkins would blow a gasket over. Not that Virgil was even interested considering he'd lost his mom to gangland violence. And if he didn't already have enough problems Virgil was about to land himself in the middle of a fight between Wade's and F-Stop's crews. He was sure there was no way this day could get any worse.


End file.
